Celtic Aristotelian Church
The Celtic Aristotelian Church (CAC) is an Aristotelian church based in the Celtic Kingdoms of Scotland and Ireland. We hold mostly the same beliefs that the members of the other Aristotelian churches however we differ on a few things and how we should worship and how to live our lifes in way pleasing to the most high. Below you will find our dogma as well as well as things lke our hierachy and the rules that make us differ from the other Aristotelian Churches such as the United and Roman Aristotelian Church (URAC). Certain sects of the church have broken off into Whithorn and most of Galloway county. One of the more recognized sects is the Episcopal Church of Scotland, founded on December 17th, 1459 by unknown persons. The Aristotelian Dogma Art 1: The Aristotelian Church is the universal spiritual institution which has as its aim to help all the children of God reach solar paradise, avoiding lunar hell. Art 2: The Celtic church recognizes that all human beings are the children of Jah, no matter their religious beliefs. Art 3: The Aristotelian Church takes its name from the prophet Aristotle. Art 4: The Aristotelian Church was established by Christos the Messiah. Art 5: The Aristotelian Church is the holder of divine truth. Art 6: Jah's divine message was given to us by the accumulated revelations of Aristotle and Christos. Art 7: Aristotle is of human nature, not divine. Christos being son of Jah was not divine, but upon his death became divine. Art 8: The saints being perished Aristotelians whose lives were exemplary, Celtic Aristotelians should take their examples as a starting point for themselves in their own spiritual lives. The saints however are not divine, they are not to be worshipped. Art 9: A hagiography is a holy text and is listed among the dogma. Classification Status Art 1: Any human being can be classified as one of the following: lost, believing, faithful or priest. Art 2: A person can receive only the sacraments authorized by his status. Art 3: The lost does not walk the path of the most high, one who is pagan or a non-believer in any spiritual being. He is not entitled to our sacraments, but is welcome to follow our masses if he so pleases. Art 4: The believer is one which follows the Book of Virtues and believes in Jah. He can be a member of any Aristotelian Church or be of any faith which recognises Jah and Jah only as the divine being. He can receive the sacraments of confession and baptism. Art 5: The faithful one is a believer which received the sacrament of baptism. He can receive the sacraments of confession, marriage, a funeral and ordination. Art 6: One who forsakes his faith shall be known as lost until his faith is restored. Art 7: The value of the sacraments of baptism and ordination is nulled should one's status become that of lost. This is restored if he regains his faith, only when he proclaims once again his faith shall he be considered again as his past status. Art 8: The priest is a faithful Man or Woman having received the sacrament of ordination. The priest can receive the sacraments of confession and the funeral. Art 9: If the faithful is to become lost all their sacramanets are nulled until they again proclaim there faith, at which point they shall be regained. The Hierarchy of the Church Art 1: The Celtic Aristotelian Church is led by the Celtic Conclave of Elders. Art 2: The Celtic Conclave of Elders consists of all the Celtic Elders, one Elder representing one Celtic nation. Each Celtic Elder may appoint a bishop to each county in their nation to assist him in the running of the Celtic Aristotelian Church in that nation. Every six months the countries Celtic Elder must travel around his country, to ensure that the Celtic Church of each town of that country is running properly and fulfilling it's duties. Art 2.1: A nation's Celtic Elder is chosen by that nation's faithful, by means of election between the offices in a nation. Any bishop or priest may elect themselves as a candidate at which point those whom are not candidates will hold a vote. Voting will last three days at the end of which the candidate with the most votes will become the Celtic Elder of that Celtic Nation. Art 3: Each county within the a Celtic nation has a Bishop to oversee its religious guidance. A county's Bishop may appoint priests to assist him in his duties. He is responsible for appointing one parish priest to every town in the county he guides. Every three months the counties Bishop must travel around his county, to ensure that the Celtic Church of each town of that county is running properly and fulfilling it's duties. Art 3.1: The Bishop is chosen by means of voting, any Priest in the county may elect themselves as a candidate and all the priests of that county whom are not candidates as well as the nations Celtic Elder will vote. Voting will last three days and at the end the winner will be elected as Bishop of that county. Art 4: Parish priests are the Celtic Aristotelian guidance in the town which they hold office in. The Parish Priest is the one in a town which will run that towns Celtic Church and administer all of that towns sacramenrs. A parish priests may appoint Clerics to help with properly running the town's church. Art 5: The cleric(s) of a town may hold sermons and assist the parish priest in daily duties and sacraments. However the cleric(s) may not themselves administer these sacraments, only assist the priest with them. Art 6: Members of the Elders are those faithful whom are part of the different Celtic Orders of the Celtic Aristotelian Church. Such orders are the chaplains, whom act as parish priests to an institution. Art 7: The principal offices of Bishops and Priests are divided into two types, the Elders and the Young. The Elders Priests and Elder Bishops are those priests and bishops whom have obtained the social status of Theoligan (OOC: level 3). The Young Priests and the Young Bishops are those whom have not obtained the social status of Theoligan. Art 8: The Hierachal Order of the Celtic Aristotelian Church: - The Celtic Conclave of Elders - The Bishops - The Priests - The Clerics - The members of the Orders - The Faithful The Celtic Conclave of the Elders Art 1: The Celtic Conclave of Elders is the highest form of leadership in the church. Art 2: The Celtic Conclave of Elders discusses all important matters of the church’s organization and structure. Art 3: The Celtic Conclave of Elders is made up of the Celtic Elders from the Celtic Nations. Art 4: The Celtic Conclave of Elders comes to a conclusion about all the important points regarding the government of the Church. It receives the reports of the Congregations and determines the main ways of the life of the Church. Art 5: The Celtic Conclave of Elders acts as the judge of all affairs within the Celtic Aristotelian Church. If any clergy have any arguements or disputes which affect the Celtic Aristotelian Church, their county or their town and cannot agree upon it themselves they may take their dispute to The Celtic Conclave of Elders who will make the final decision on the matter. Art 6: If The Celtic Conclave of Elders cannot reach a decision or they are in a deadlock then the bishops of all counties within the Celtic Kingdoms are called forth to vote on the decision. The result of this vote will be final. The Offices Art 1: An office is a religious position recognized by Celtic Conclave of Elders. Art 2: One is only considered as occupying an office when the nomination or election has respected the described procedures. Art 4: The holder of any office may only administer those sacraments authorized by their office. Art 5: Only the faithful, wether or not they are married, may occupy an office in the Celtic Aristotelian Church. Art 6: The social status of theologian (OOC: level 3 of the Church way) is not a religious status. The offices of the Celtic Aristotelian Church are all split in two, one may be a Young Priest or an Elder Priest, both have the same authority and work but are different in that Elder Priest must be a theoligan. Art 7: The administration of the sacraments may not be profited from, in any way. Art 8: The offices within the Celtic Church are gathered in two categories: principal and secondary. Art 9: A holder of any principal office may occupy any other principal office they can only if there is no other person whom is willing and able to occupy it. For example, one can hold the offices of Elder and Priest, however if another faithful is willing and able to be priest in that parish then the Elder must resign from their office of priest and allow the other faithful to occupy it. Principal Offices: Elder Bishop Priest Cleric Secondary Offices: Members of the Celtic Orders Stance on divorce and marriage of the clergy All offices of the Celtic Aristotlean Church can marry. However if one in the office of Elder or Bishop marries they can never divorce or marry a partner whom is not classified as faithful. If a married Elder or Bishop is found to be a bad partner then they are exiled from the Celtic Aristotelian Church forever. Divorce is allowed except if one occupies an office of Elder or Bishop. However once any faithful is divorced they may never again marry a different person. Category:Religion